O Christmas Tree
by gathers-no-moss
Summary: He stopped, spreading his hands in frustration. The tree just wasn't in a cooperative mood.


**Title:** O Christmas Tree  
**Prompt:** Star  
**Rating:** barely PG  
**Summary:** After a few grunts and muttered curses, in which he could've sworn he heard Lois trying to suppress a giggle at his struggle, he stopped, spreading his hands in frustration. The tree just wasn't in a cooperative mood.  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Author's Note:** Written for the _12 days of clois_ on lj. First Smallville fic and I'm as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Any mistakes are my own. Thanks for letting me play.

* * *

Lois tilted her head to the side, staring suspiciously at the Christmas tree adorning a corner of the room. Her lips formed into a pout. "It's still crooked, Smallville."

Clark stopped what he was doing to scowl in her general direction, planting his hands on his hips. His voice held a bit of impatience. "I'm not finished adjusting it yet," he retorted.

"Then, what are you standing around for?"

He turned around fully with a look of utter disbelief on his handsome face. "I just. . . ." He stopped, narrowing his eyes at her comfortable position on the couch. "You know, this would go a lot faster if you were actually helping me."

"I am helping." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth, following it up with a sip of coke and smiled at him as if he were a small child. "If I'm standing up there with you, who's going to determine if the tree is still lopsided or not?"

Oh God, he hated it when she actually made sense. He opened his mouth to respond, but quickly closed it, noting the look of triumph on her face with regret when he didn't speak. Though, he loved nothing more than to banter back and forth with her, there really wasn't a response to that wouldn't come across as whiny. And by the look on her face, he knew that she knew it too.

He stared at her a moment longer, contemplating saying something anyway, just to annoy her. But then again, he inwardly sighed, sometimes it was just better to keep his mouth shut and do what he was told. So he just shrugged and turned around, missing the disappointed look that crossed her face at his apparent surrender. He glared at the tree for a few seconds before wrestling with it again. After a few grunts and muttered curses, in which he could've sworn he heard Lois trying to suppress a giggle at his struggle, he stopped, spreading his hands in frustration. The tree just wasn't in a cooperative mood.

"Maybe the tree just grew this way," he announced. He thought about it another moment and then nodded his head in agreement at the hopeful words, stepping back to obtain a better look . He prayed she wouldn't be able to hear the pleading in his voice. "What do you think?"

She drew her lips in thoughtfully, looking as if she were seriously contemplating the suggestion, weighing the tree with a critical squint. Clark was beginning to become optimistic when she spoke up again. His hopes were dashed with just three words. "Nope. It's just you."

"Thanks," he answered sarcastically, shoving his hands into his pockets. He turned and eyed ornaments and lights laying out on the coffee table that Lois had organized earlier. A sigh escaped him his lips, loud enough so that Lois could hear the fatigue. It was time for a much needed break.

"We don't have to finish it tonight," she supplied softly, also noting the way his shoulders were hunched, as if he didn't have any energy left in his body.

But he only rubbed his forehead, smiling when his eyes met hers. His voice was calm, trying to tell her not to worry. And it was as if he could read her mind when he spoke. "I just wanted to get as much done as possible in case I'm called away."

She nodded in understanding. Her body fell back against the couch, relaxing once again. "I can finish it later by myself. You have more important things to worry about."

"I know." And suddenly his whole demeanor seemed to change as he fought to get the words out. It always amazed him how tongue-tied she could still leave him. He could feel his mood lightened every so slightly as he continued to explain. "This just feels like something we should do together. Since. . . .uh. . . ." His cheeks started to turn red and he scrapped his toe. "Technically, this is our first Christmas together as a couple."

When she didn't say anything, he chanced a look at her face. But for once couldn't read her expression. He could feel the red on his face deepen as he tried to turn it into a joke. "Too girlish,?" he asked weakly.

But then her face softened and she broke out into that bright smile that could always make his day just a little bit better. "Sweet," she corrected gently. How this man could continue to surprise her at every turn, she didn't know. And the way his cheeks reddened had been utterly adorable. Not that she would ever, _ever _admit that to him. She patted the seat next to her. "Look, why don't you take a breather."

His eyebrows arched mischievously and his face became more animated, a slight sparkle returning to his eyes. "You'd let me?"

"I can be nice when I want to be." She set her food and drink aside and motioned to him with a hand. "Now, come here."

He quirked an eyebrow but walked over to her, settling his body on the sofa so that his head rested in her lap. She ran her fingers over his face, smoothing out lines in his forehead. It alleviated some of the ache in his body, lulling him into a sense of security. He folded his hands together in a comfortable gesture, debating whether to fully give in and close his eyes when something glittering on the table caught his eye. He reached for one of the ornaments, holding the crystal star carefully in his hand.

Lois watched the action, memories running through her mind. Her hand stilled. When she spoke, the reverence and pride in her voice was hard to miss. "That was my mom's."

"It's beautiful."

"It's been passed down from generation to generation. I'm actually surprised it's survived this long."

He held it up to the overhead light and noticed it looked even more mesmerizing there. "It does look really delicate." He cautiously looked up into her eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't put it on the tree. I'd hate for it to be broken."

She took it from him, holding it gently in the palm of her hand, momentarily lose in her own reveries. "This. . . .this is meant to be put on display." She tossed him a teasing smile after a minute before looking back to the tree. He could've sworn her eyes were sparkling with unshed tears, but the moment slipped away before he could comment. "On the other hand, if we want to display anything, that green thing in the corner. . . .could use some help."

"I'm going. I'm going," he grumbled, but there was a trace of amusement in his voice as he brought himself to a sitting position. He brushed his lips across her forehead, lingering for a few seconds before standing up, and promptly glaring at the object of his frustration once more.

Lois laughed and stood up beside him, gently laying the ornament back on the coffee table. She tilted her head to the side again, trying to see how the problem could be fixed. After a moment of silence, Clark spoke. "Well?"

She rocked back on her heels and with certainty answered him. "You were right."

He cut his eyes to her with suspicion. "About what?"

"It's just the way the tree is built." She nodded her head in agreement with the words, biting her lip to hold back a grin at the bewilderment overtaking his features. "It's going to lean however you try to fix it."

He took her shoulders into his hands, turning her around to face him, his expression now serious. "Lois, you couldn't have come to that conclusion half an hour ago?"

"You were blocking my view." Her eyes widened with innocence. "Besides, I was kind of hoping that if you got hot enough you'd take your shirt off."

He chuckled softly at the unexpected answer and locked his hands against her spine. "You could've just asked."

She shrugged, tugging at his t-shirt playfully. "It's more fun to ogle you when you don't know I'm doing it."

He preceded to look offended, when in reality he could feel his chest puffing out to twice its size. "So, that's all I am to you, a piece of meat?"

"Well, It's a delicious piece."

Her voice was so matter-of-fact that another chuckle escaped. Life would never be boring with this woman around. He sighed, lowering his forehead to hers. "At least you're honest."

She brushed her lips against his. "Damn straight."

THE END


End file.
